Eight Months
by samxo9
Summary: Andy had her chance with Sam eight months ago, then he went under cover. She gave up her chance with him and got her life changed in the process. What happens when she sees Sam with a gorgeous blonde in Bests' office eight months later? McSwarek 100%.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't hate too much. I'm house/dog sitting my sisters' apartment while she and the brother-in-law are out of town. It's currently 11:54 P.M. and they forgot to leave the internet key. So… I'm out of internet, bored, and need something to do. I decided to write some **_**Rookie Blue**_** fan fiction. My favorite show next to The Glades so I thought it was a good choice. I've wanted to write this for a while but I haven't gotten around to it. School just started… sort of. We got some pretty bad flooding so the first day was Wednesday, then we got out early and had Thursday and Friday off. Anyway, this AN is too long… sorry this chapter is short. I wanted this out of the way but I promise a longer second chapter. The 2****nd**** chapter should be out by Wednesday, enjoy.**

_**&&**''**_

It's been eight months.

Eight months since he went under cover.

Eight months since she lost her chance to be with him.  
>-<p>

"Andy! Wake up! You're going to be late. Again."

Andy groaned as her best friend, Traci Nash, woke her up. She didn't want to get up but she knew today she had to be ready. Her shift was 8 A.M. to 4 P.M., and then she had four apartments to look at before seven o'clock.

After being late to Parade like usual- Andy was talking to her partner, Olivier Shaw, for the day. They were talking about his kids and the birthdays coming up. That's when the room got deadly quiet.

Andy looked at Olivier oddly only to see he was staring at Bests' office shell shocked. She slowly turned around. What she saw changed her life more than that night eight months ago. Standing in Bests' office was none other than Sam Swarek with his arm around a gorgeous blonde. Suddenly Andy felt sick to her stomach. Just by the way they were standing, she knew they weren't related. _They're definitely sleeping together,_ Andy thought to herself.

She quickly made her way to the locker room to collect her thoughts. Deep down she knew she had to reason to be upset if he was with someone. But that didn't stop it from hurting her. _I lost my chance. This is my fault,_ she kept telling herself. Andy was deep in thought and didn't hear the locker room door open.

"McNally. Stop thinking about a million things at once." She knew the voice without having to look up. _Sam._ Sighing, she slowly stood up and looked at him.

"What do you want?" Andy all but snapped. She inwardly cringed, she hadn't intended to sound so harsh. But she couldn't help it.

Sam smirked, "Nice to see you too." Then his eyes fell down to her stomach. He didn't display any emotion as usual but Andy could see the question in his eyes. She didn't know what to tell him. _He seemed happy with her... I shouldn't ruin that._

"McNally, you're…."

"Pregnant."

Without any further explanation she walked past him into the squad room.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow. All I have to say is wow. Never have I gotten so much feedback on a story. I've been getting alerts left and right since I posted the story Sunday. This is crazy! But thank you so much already to everyone who has reviewed and/or put the story on their alerts! :) It means so much! So without wasting any more time here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Bass or Rookie Blue. Yet.**

**&&&*'**

Andy barely sat down at her desk before Traci came running over. "What did he say?" But with one look at Andy's face, she realized she didn't tell him. Traci frowned at her best friend, "Andy you have to tell him. It's his baby for god sakes!"

She sighed, "I know! But he seems to be with that blonde girl and I'm not going to ruin that if he's happy."

"That doesn't matter and you know it. Whether he's happy or not, he needs to know. No… he deserves to know." Traci gave her a pointed look. "It's your fault he's with her anyway."

Andy just sighed. She knew it was her fault, and that didn't make her feel any better. And now she was stuck. Tell him or don't tell him. Sam didn't seem like the family type to her, and she didn't want to put pressure on him. He seemed happy and that's all that mattered to her.

Sighing again Andy turned and started her mountain of paper work. Being eight months pregnant she was obviously not allowed to patrol and stuck with desk duty. _Just one more month and then you have maternity leave, _Andy smiled to herself.

Finally finishing her shift, Andy made her way to the locker room. After taking a quick shower and changed she made her way towards the door. Digging around in her purse she didn't notice the door open and Sam's blonde friend walk in.

"Ohm gosh! I am so sorry!" Andy said as she righted herself. "I wasn't watching where I was going, are you okay?"

The blonde laughed, "Honey I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Andy tried not to stare, but she couldn't help it. The girl was gorgeous, and she could see why someone like Sam was with her.

"Are you sleeping with Sam?" Andy's eyes widened. She didn't mean to blurt that out, but it has been a long day and she wasn't thinking clearly. She slapped a hand over her mouth. _I can't believe I just asked her that… _

"Not that it is any of your business but no. We used to date; now we're just friends." The blonde arched her eye brow. "And seeing how you would ask that question, and the way you looked at Sam earlier… I'm going to assume you're Andy."

Andy nodded. "I am. And you are?"

"Casey Matthews."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about being so blunt… I didn't mean to actually say it out loud." Andy said looking away.

Casey threw her head back and laughed, "No problem. Everyone says you two are in love with each other and you won't admit it." She shrugged. "I would ask too. So tell me, is it his kid?"

"I… Why would you think it's his?" Andy said looking anywhere but at Casey.

Casey snorted, "Please. He told me all about the night before he went under cover. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it's his."

Andy looked at her. "You know?"

"Of course I know. You broke his heart, Andy."

_**Flashback:**_

_Andy walked into the guys' locker room looking for Sam. She found him sitting in front of his locker with his head down. _

"_Sam…? You okay?"_

_His head snapped up. His eyes were read. He's been crying. "I'm fine. Can you go?"_

"_You're obviously not fine. What happened?" She went over to and sat next to him. "Tell me. I'll listen."_

"_I can't tell you, McNally. I would. But I can't." That's all Andy needed to hear. _

"_You're going undercover… Aren't you?" He just looked at her. The emotion that was in his eyes upon her entering was now gone. She started tearing up. Tonight was the night she finally decided to tell him how she felt. __**Now he's leaving and I won't get the chance… **__Andy thought._

"_But Sam… you can't leave! Not now!"_

"_What are you talking about, McNally?" Sam demanded._

"_I'm in love with you…" She whispered. _That _was all Sam needed to hear. He immediately grabbed her face and kissed her, letting all his pent up emotions from the past year and a half out. _

_Andy was the first to pull away. "I'm guessing that means you feel the same way?"_

_He laughed, "You have no idea. I've been waiting for you to say that since we met." He said tucking some hair behind her ear. "Want to go back to my place?"_

_She smiled and mimicked him, "You have no idea. I've been waiting for you to say that since we met."_

_Smirking Sam pulled her up and took her back to his house. Unlike the night of the black out so long ago, Andy stayed and they were finally together._

_**Next morning…**_

_It was still early when Andy woke up. She looked over at Sam's sleeping formed and smiled. They finally admitted their feelings, and she couldn't be happier. Then she remembered. He would be leaving at any time to go undercover. Starting to break down, she got out of bed and began the search for her clothes. _

_Leaving a note next to him, Andy left._

_A few hours after Andy left, Sam finally woke up. He reached his arm out looking for Andy only to hit a piece of paper. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and opened it. Reading it made his heart break completely and he mentally patted himself on the back for taking the UC job._

_**I can't do this. I'm sorry.**_

**A/N: Don't hate me for it sucking so badly. :/ I wanted to get this out by Wednesday like I said I would and at the moment I'm switching between this and homework. So to make up for it… I'm going to spend my Friday night working on Chapters 3 and 4, which will actually be long. Like long. I promise! With all the positive feedback, I've gotten I can't disappoint now! :)**


	3. Author's Note

A/N:  
>Uhm, hi… Don't hate me. I have an honest excuse…<p>

My laptop screen went black. The guy replaced my whole computer. Lost everything.  
>Which included all the chapters then I got busy with school!<p>

And now, I have time. Right at this moment and as soon as I post this note, I'm going to go write a chapter. I'm not going to promise a super long one but you'll be getting something.

I am so sorry I've been gone!  
>Much love, and I hope you're all still with me!<p>

Sam xo


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Who's ready for chapter 3? **

** Here it is! Love you all – enjoy!**

**#( $)# %)%(#$**

**Sam POV**

Sam knew he had to talk to Andy. Being undercover didn't change his feelings and now that she's _pregnant_. He still couldn't wrap his mind around that. _I wanted that with her… _he thought.

Sighing, he walked into an empty interrogation room to collect his thoughts. He had no idea how to approach Andy. _It's not like I can just walk up to her and ask her who she's dating now… It's what she wanted. _He knew he had no control over what Andy did, hell no one did, but he couldn't help but feel she never actually loved him.

**$)%*#)*#)%*#)%**

**Andy POV**

Sitting at her desk she kept replaying her conversation with Casey. _I did this. I hurt him and he'll never forgive me for it… _Andy sighed and stared off into space, _I'm carrying his baby but he hates me. I'm sure of it. _No matter what she thought of, everything seemed wrong. Every scenario she came up with to tell Sam seemed wrong. She sighed again and got up.

Andy let her mind wander as she walked towards an interrogation room. It's where she loved to go to just think. Especially after Sam went UC, she's spent most of her time there.

**#$*(#$(*#$(***

**Sam POV**

Sam jumped slightly as the door opened. He couldn't believe his luck as none other than Andy walked in.

"Well, what a surprise," Sam smirked and leaned against the wall.

Andy froze a little before she frowned slightly and looked up at him, "Hi Sam."

Nodding, Sam stared at her. _Everything is exactly the same, _he mused, _well, expect that one important fact of her being pregnant._ "So… You moved on quite quickly after I left, huh?"

She flinched at his harsh tone, "Sam… It's really, really not what you think. And I don't really know how to tell you what happened."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like it's mine. So I don't really care for you to tell me anything about what happened." Noticing her tense up, he asked, "…It isn't mine, right?"

Andy bit her lip and looked away. Sam froze. That was all the conformation he needed.

It was his.

The baby was his.

"Andy, what the hell! Care to explain or are you just going to stand there!" Sam yelled at her. He didn't care, this was monumental. She was pregnant with his baby and she hadn't even thought to tell him as soon as she saw him.

She backed away and bumped into the wall, "I'm sorry… I just thought with how things ended that this would be the best way. Not telling you and letting you live your life."

"My life? I wanted my life to be with you then we finally are together and you throw it all away! And for what? Because of what? Forget all this; I don't even think you actually loved me. It was all bullshit so you could sleep with me. Finding out I was going undercover and pulling that. It was a perfect plan, Andy. You got what you wanted." Shaking his head, Sam walked out of the room and out of the building with no glancing back.

**Andy POV**

"What have I done…?"

**A/N:**

**Yes it sucked. Yes I'm sorry. Yes I'll try and make it up to you!  
>And now I have a question, would anyone be interested in being a co-writer?<strong>

**Normally, I hate that sort of thing because of clashing minds and such. But I have such amazing people following this story and with my schedule I feel SO bad for not being able to give you want you want. So if anyone is interested please pop me a private message!**

**Thank you all.  
>-Sam xo<strong>


End file.
